


Prompt: "People Are Staring"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Orlais (Dragon Age), Other, Romance, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: Some pavellan flirtation at the winter palace, again some writing based on a prompt from my tumblr
Relationships: Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Mage Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Prompt: "People Are Staring"

“People are staring, you know.” 

“Oh?” Rasha shifted to cross his legs where he was lounging against a statue. The Winter Palace gardens were still filled with Orlesian nobles who clucked amongst themselves trying to decide whether they approved of him or not. It was times like these he missed Rivain. Dorian was leaning against the base of Rasha’s perch, wine glass cradled lazily in his hand as his eyes danced. 

“You know they are. You like it don’t you? How wicked.” Rasha let out a chuckle and sipped from his own glass, the silks of his formal wear rustling as he did so. He heard Dorian give an approving sound as the cloth parted to show his navel, the piercing there hidden by the asymmetric sash on his waist. Josephine had issued a strict exposure ban for Rasha, but he refused to be fully dressed in the suffocating outfits that had been suggested to him. 

He’d found a loophole instead. The revealing formal wear of black and white with gold embroidery and snake motifs had stirred many whispered tiffs among the nobles; something that brought Rasha immense gratification. He’d taken his hair out of the updo but kept on his formal facewear. The golden nose ring and jewelry he wore jangled as Rasha gave Dorian a sideways glance, tilting his head and waving his glass teasingly. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love the attention.” The Tevinter played humility.

“Of course not, _that_ would be dishonest.” Rasha shook his head in amusement and the jewelry in his pointed ears chimed with the movement. As he opened his mouth to retort a more daring noble sauntered up to the pair to try and curry favor with the Inquisitor and his “Tevinter Magister.” Rasha spent the encounter staring lazily without expression at the human while Dorian eviscerated him masterfully, smiling amiably all the while. 

Rasha was well-acquainted with The Game despite his being an elf. When he had worked on commission for nobles in Rivain in lending aid with his magical abilities he’d needed to interact with Orlesians and their politics more often than he’d like. His languid nature was incompatible with them, however, and although he could navigate such encounters with a fair amount of ease, it was tedious. Dorian, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the machinations, entertained by the alliances and rivalries he saw, and more than willing to strike down the arrogant assumptions of the cheeky nobles that approached them for favors. Once the outsider had fled, suitably chagrined, Rasha spoke.

“Don’t wear yourself out, Tevinter. Despite my aversion to unnecessary movement I’m expecting a dance once this mess is cleaned up.” Dorian arched an eyebrow but he looked pleased.

“Dancing with the evil Magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking.” 

“Sorry to break it to you Dorian, but you’re only an Altus. I suspect we’ll only be able to make a few nobles faint and the dance would result in the downfall of only two houses and one duel.” Dorian chuckled.

“You say that now. If you can find me ten silk scarves, I’ve got a dance that will _really_ shock them.” Rasha grinned.

“ _Is that a challenge?_ ”

  
  



End file.
